Historia de un amor perdido
by Edeiel
Summary: ¿Por qué odia Snape a Harry? Si le odia, ¿por qué le protege? ¿Y por qué ese aspecto de detestar todo lo que respira? He aquí la respuesta...


Por qué Snape odia a James Potter o la historia de un amor perdido.  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin.  
  
Todos conocemos las rivalidades que existían entre James Potter y Severus Snape en su época de estudiantes, uno hacía bromas pesadas y el otro las soportaba estoicamente. Lo que muy poca gente sabe, es por qué se odiaban tanto. Esta es la historia de esa enemistad que derivó en el trato que Snape, como profesor, daba al hijo de Potter, Harry, y en su eterno aspecto de estar siempre enfadado con el mundo y su existencia en concreto...  
  
Todo comenzó en una noche lluviosa, cuando los alumnos de primer año James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew bajaban del Expreso de Hogwarts, como creyéndose los dueños del lugar (ante todo los dos primeros, Lupin se mantenía al margen y Peter... tan sólo era usado como gancho para todas las bromas que habían hecho en el recorrido desde King's Cross hasta Hogsmeade) Durante el viaje habían encontrado el objetivo perfecto para los próximos siete años: un muchacho de tez blanca, con los ojos negros como obsidianas y el cabello igualmente negro, expresión seria y mirada rencorosa, un chico llamado Severus Snape. Durante el tren le habían lanzado hechizos de piernas de mantequilla, le habían hecho caminar por el techo del vagón en que viajaban y le habían cambiado el color del pelo a uno verde amarillento con trazas azules brillantes... Una muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo, una tal Evans, les había reprochado a voces lo que le habían hecho al siniestro muchacho, tras deshacer todos y cada uno de los hechizos que los gamberros le habían lanzado. Cuando acabó de vocearles una serie de improperios desde la puerta del compartimiento donde andaban partiéndose de risa tras haber visto a Snape con la cabeza como el pelaje de una cebra, Lily se agachó junto a Severus (que estaba tirado en el suelo, rojo de humillación mientras murmuraba todo tipo de maldiciones).  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? - Severus respondió con un gruñido. Ella hizo caso omiso y deshizo el encantamiento - Ya está, tienes el pelo como antes - se levantó y le tendió la mano - ¿Te levantas?  
  
-Puedo yo solo - se levantó y se sacudió la túnica.  
  
-Son idiotas, pasa de ellos - él la miró con enojo.  
  
-Ese es el problema, hacen todo lo posible para que no pueda pasar de ellos…   
  
-Pues págales con la misma moneda, si ellos te lanzan un hechizo, tú también se lo lanzas - puso los brazos en jarras - No te acobardes - le sostuvo la mirada y Severus acabó dándole la espalda - Eh, ¿ni siquiera me agradeces el que te haya ayudado?   
  
-No necesitaba tu ayuda - respondió sin darse la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su compartimiento. Lily suspiró, se encogió de hombros y se metió en el compartimiento que compartía con un par de chicas.  
  
Los años iban pasando. James y Sirius seguían haciendo de las suyas y habían escogido como "Pringao del día" al pobre Severus, que aguantaba como podía todas las jugarretas de los dos amigos. Lily intentaba por todos los medios convencerles de que Snape tenía su corazón y que le herían con cada broma que hacía reir a todos los alumnos que se encontraran por allí cerca y que luego no paraban de recordarle la mala pasada, pero ellos parecían disfrutar aún más de sus fechorías sabiendo esto.  
  
Severus sentía un ligero alivio cuando veía a Lily cerca suyo por los pasillos, eso significaba que con su mera presencia alejaba a los dos bromistas, pero también hería su orgullo el que la chica evitara casi siempre que James y Sirius fueran a más con sus gracias. Le hería que quien le protegía fuera una chica. Una Gryffindor. Lily Evans.  
  
Una mañana de domingo, Severus leía tranquilamente sentado bajo un sauce, lejos de miradas indiscretas, esperando que Sirius y James no le hubieran seguido. Era su refugio, un lugar donde perdía la noción del tiempo y donde se olvidaba de todos sus problemas para concentrarse en la lectura de los libros que compraba en las visitas a Hogsmeade o se traía de su casa. Oyó pasos a su espalda, una ramita quebrándose le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Centró toda su atención en los pasos que se acercaban a él, sujetando, con una mano la varita y con la otra el libro.  
  
-¿Snape? - se sobresaltó al oír una voz femenina - Por fin te encontré - hizo acopio de todo su valor y miró a la chica que permanecía de pie a su lado, no por saber quien era, porque eso ya lo sabía, sino por mera educación - ¿Puedo sentarme? - él se encogió de hombros.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? - dirigió su mirada al libro, pero ella lo cerró y puso su mano de piel clara y dedos largos y delgados, terminados en uñas perfectamente igualadas y arregladas. Volvió a mirarla y vio una sonrisa en sus labios.   
  
-Quería hablar un poco contigo, parece que siempre me andes rehuyendo - no podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Sobre qué?  
  
-Sobre James y Sirius… - Severus hizo amago de levantarse, pero ella le sujetó de un brazo - Deberías enfrentarte a ellos o tratar de arreglar las cosas.  
  
-Por Dios, ellos son de Gryffindor y yo soy un Slytherin, no hay nada que arreglar, Evans.  
  
-Llámame Lily. Mira, yo también soy Gryffindor y estás aquí, hablando conmigo, a mí no me importa que me vean contigo, te considero un buen chico y no hago caso de las habladurías ni de los comentarios de esos dos. ¿Te molesta estar conmigo?  
  
-Tú eres diferente - apartó la mirada y la posó sobre la mano de Lily, que le sostenía la muñeca con firmeza - ¿Qué habladurías? - la miró extrañado. Ella rió con una risa suave y cantarina que alegraba el corazón de quien la oyera.  
  
-¿No te has fijado? - él negó con la cabeza - Pasas demasiado tiempo dentro de ti mismo - suspiró - Mucha gente, bueno, de hecho, casi todo el colegio, dice que tú y yo estamos juntos - Snape levantó una ceja.  
  
-Bromeas.  
  
-Sabes que no lo haría y menos con esas cosas - miró una brizna de hierba que tenía sobre la túnica y se la quitó. Snape se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
-Tú y yo… - emitió una carcajada sarcástica - Qué imaginación - apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol con aire cansado y miró a Lily - ¿Y tú qué haces?  
  
-Nada - se encogió de hombros - No tengo nada que decir, si lo quieren pensar que lo piensen, a mí no me importa.  
  
-¿Y ese Potter qué piensa?  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?  
  
-Bieen, no soy el único despistado - elevó la vista al cielo como para dar gracias a Dios - Por favor, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de las miradas que te echa, sobre todo cuando caminas o te pones frente a él - negó con la cabeza - ¡Te come con los ojos! Pone una cara de lobo habriento que da miedo - la chica rió.  
  
-Me siento halagada - apoyó la barbilla en una mano - ¿Tú no me miras? - le miró con picardía y se fijo en el leve rubor que le cubría las mejillas.  
  
-No de esa forma, es tan vulgar…  
  
-¿Cómo lo haces tú? - se levantó y se puso frente a él, dio una vuelta y cruzó los brazos en la espalda - Venga, dímelo - Snape la miró. Desde luego no la veía como cuando tenían once años, era una chiquilla adorable, con pecas en las mejillas y cara de ángel. Ya no era tan angelical. A sus casi dieciocho años ponía (consciente o inconscientemente) cierto toque de provocación en cada uno de sus movimientos. A Snape le parecía terriblemente seductora, pero con un halo de pureza que la convertía en casi una diosa para él. Estaba enamorado de ella. Locamente enamorado.   
  
-Yo… - se levantó, dejó el libro en el suelo, junto con su timidez y cobardía y se acercó a ella - Yo te miro como se admira una obra de arte - ella sonrió. Severus caminó a su alrededor lentamente - como se mira una flor única en un jardín lleno de zarzas… como a una antigua estatua griega que represente a una diosa mitológica… Como sólo se puede admirar a un ángel en la tierra - paró frente a ella y acarició su rostro suavemente. Vio que estaba algo sonrojada.  
  
-Eso es muy bonito, Severus - bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente.  
  
-Es la verdad, me has pedido que te dijera cómo te miraba y te lo he dicho. Ni una sola palabra es mentira - se miraron a los ojos y una suave brisa hizo ondear el cabello de Lily. Severus apartó un mechón de su cara y se acercó lentamente a ella hasta besar sus labios con ternura. Enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello rojizo de Lily y se sorprendió al sentir sus manos en su cuello y su cintura. Se apartaron unos centímetros y se miraron de nuevo - ¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile de Navidad?  
  
-Me encantaría - volvieron a besarse, ignorando que a pocos metros un muchacho alto, de cabello oscuro revuelto y con gafas ante sus ojos castaños les observaba y urdía un sucio plan para separarles…  
  
Los días que siguieron a ese domingo y que precedieron al baile de Navidad fueron los más felices de la vida de Severus. Nada podía nublar el ánimo de Severus, ni las más pesadas bromas de los Gryffindor le hacían perder la compostura. De vez en cuando se iba con Lily a dar largos paseos por el límite del bosque, cogidos de la mano, o se dedicaba a darle clases particulares de Pociones para el examen, que sería el día anterior al baile. La noche del baile, Severus se arregló como nunca, el largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja, camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta negra, zapatos lustrosos negros, capa negra y un ligero perfume de lavanda. Había quedado con Lily frente al tapiz de una mujer tejiendo en un balcón con vistas al mar. Llegó diez minutos antes de la hora, quería ser puntual. Cuando la vio llegar, le pareció que estaba aún más hermosa de lo habitual. Levaba un vestido blanco vaporoso, con volantes de cortes desiguales, unos zapatos blancos de tacón no demasiado alto, que casi la hacía llegar a la estatura de Severus, y el cabello recogido en un moño, con algunos bucles sueltos en los que se enredaban pequeñas flores de jazmín. A su lado, Grace Kelly perecería familia de Frankenstein… Se acercó a ella y cogió su mano ceremoniosamente para depositar un suave beso en el dorso. La suave fragancia del jazmín inundó todos sus sentidos, embriagándolo y haciéndole sentir en el mismo cielo.  
  
-Estás preciosa - vio que se sonrojaba.  
  
-Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo - besó su mejilla dulcemente - ¿Vamos?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Al entrar al Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos y profesores les miraron. A ella por lo preciosa que estaba, al otro por haber dejado su cara de amargado en algún cajón de su habitación y verle sonreír alegremente. Oían murmullos, pero no hacían caso de ellos, tan sólo hablaban entre ellos.   
  
James, Sirius, Peter y Remus estaban en un rincón. Habían quedado con sus respectivas parejas allí mismo. James temblaba de ira al mirar a la pareja reinante mientras tomaban un ponche. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar encima de Snape para arrancarle la yugular de un mordisco.  
  
-Tranquilo James - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa - No te valdrá de nada matarle.  
  
-Haré algo peor que matarle… haré que le odie… tengo una forma de conseguir que le odie… - Remus miró su ponche mientras le daba vueltas en el vaso.  
  
-Y si se entera, te odiará a ti también… no hagas nada… la ley de la gravedad hace que las cosas caigan por su propio peso… seguro que esconde algo horrible y ella lo descubrirá tarde o temprano - se encogió de hombros y bebió.  
  
-Pero no soporto verlos así… - estaban sentados en una mesa, hablando mientras entrelazaban sus dedos - Me pone enfermo… - se dio la vuelta y atacó a la bandeja de canapés.  
  
-Por Dios, James, vas a arruinar tu cuerpo si comes de esa manera, engordarás y te pondrás como un cerdo y Lily no te querrá… - criticó Sirius, dándole unas palmaditas en el estómago a su amigo, que le dirigió una mirada homicida bastante persuasiva - ¿Quieres que te traiga los de salmón? - se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza - Qué cruz…  
  
Lily y Severus bailaron todas las canciones ajenos a los comentarios y las miradas fulminantes de James. En un par de ocasiones intentó acercarse a ellos para darle un mamporro a Severus, pero el siempre sensato Remus lo evitaba agarrándole del cuello de la chaqueta.  
  
Cuando la fiesta terminó, Severus insistió en acompañar a Lily hasta la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Siendo prefecto, mi obligación es asegurar la seguridad de los alumnos de cada casa, no puedo permitir que te salga al encuentro algún ente extraño y te asuste - Lily rió.  
  
-Vale, vale, me has convencido - caminaron hasta el tapiz de la Señora Gorda, que parecía estar bastante beoda, y se pararon - Lo he pasado muy bien, Severus.  
  
-Yo también - la acarició y besó sus labios - Tengo una cosa para ti.  
  
-¿En serio? - asintió mientras buscaba en su chaqueta - Oh, Sevvy, no hacía falta que compraras nada… - el le dio un paquetito de unos ocho o diez centímetros.  
  
-Venga, ábrelo. Sino te gusta puedo cambiarlo - abrió el envoltorio y sacó un pasador para el pelo, de plata, con un ramillete de lirios también de plata.  
  
-¡Es precioso, Severus! - le abrazó con fuerza y le besó - ¡Me encanta! - lo miró por todos los ángulos posibles y se moridó el labio inferior - Te ha tenido que costar una fortuna…  
  
-No te preocupes por eso - vio que se soltaba el cabello, sacudió la melena y hábilmente lo volvió a recoger con el pasador. Se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Qué tal me queda?  
  
-Precioso - sonrió. Lily volvió a abrazarle y de pronto se llevó la mano a la boca.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Yo no tengo nada para ti… - Severus movió las manos para indicarle que no tenía importancia.  
  
-No pretendía que me dieras nada a cambio, es un regalo. Además, a mí me basta con tenerte a mi lado y verte sonreír - se besaron.  
  
-Gracias, Severus, muchas gracias… - oyeron pasos resonando en el pasillo.  
  
-Los Slytherin no pueden estar aquí, Snape…  
  
-Soy prefecto, Potter, puedo estar aquí o donde me dé la gana.  
  
-Basta, chicos - dijo Lily, interponiéndose entre ellos - No quiero peleas.  
  
-No quiero malgastar mi tiempo con ese… - le miró de arriba abajo, susurró la contraseña al tapiz y entró en la sala común, seguido de Remus, Sirius y Peter. Lily suspiró.  
  
-Lleva unos días insoportable… - se encogió de hombros - Bueno, deberíamos irnos a dormir, es muy tarde - Severus asintió. La chica le abrazó - Te adoro… - dijo la contraseña y entró en la torre antes de que Severus pudiera responder. Suspiró.  
  
-Yo también te adoro… - recogió un par de florecillas del suelo y caminó hasta las mazmorras.  
  
Pasaron los meses y el último día del último curso llegó. Terminaron los exámenes y Severus descansaba del último (Historia de la Magia, con el insufrible Binns) tirado en su cama. Una palmada le despertó. Se incorporó y miró a quien le había sacado de sus ensoñaciones. Lucius Malfoy con una carta en la mano.  
  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso? - gruño Severus.  
  
-Para despertarte, parecía que estabas muerto, y yo no toco cadáveres - Snape emitió un suspiro de exasperación ante el remilgo de su compañero de habitación - Bueno, has recibido una carta - se la entregó. Severus la miró y la abrió. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino escrito. Era de su padre. Le informaba de que en cuanto terminase las clases le sería impuesta la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo - ¿Es sobre Voldemort? - le quitó la carta de las manos - ¡Genial! A mí también me van a convertir en mortífago, y a Crabbe y Goyle y también a Lestrange - dijo, entusiasmado - ¡Todos juntos! - le arrancó de las manos la carta y la metió dentro de un libro.  
  
-Qué ilusión… - la idea de tener que soportar a Malfoy fuera del colegio le atraía casi tanto como comerse un gusamoco. De pronto se acordó de Lily. Recordó que ella era hija de muggles… una… una sangre sucia… se apartó el pelo de la cara - Mierda - se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara - Mierda - golpeó con furia el espejo - Mierda - se derrumbó en el suelo, lleno de desesperación.  
  
Se sentó bajo su sauce y se puso a leer. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que no podría continuar saliendo con Lily, ¡se uniría a Voldemort en menos de una semana y ella era de la clase contra la que combatía! No quería renunciar a Lily, quería estar a su lado por el resto de sus días, pero por otro lado, si renunciaba a unirse a Voldemort… su padre le mataría y no dudaría en hacerlo…   
  
-¡Hola! - se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Lily - ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Estaba leyendo - ella se agachó para besarle - ¿Qué tal?  
  
-Bien - le miró a los ojos - Hoy estás raro… ¿ha pasado algo?  
  
-No, sólo he recibido una carta de mi padre, me decía que en cuanto saliera de aquí tendría que dedicarme a los negocios familiares.  
  
-Vaya… ¿no vas a tener vacaciones?  
  
-Nada…   
  
-Pobrecito - se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Cogió el libro - ¿Qué lees? - leyó las letras de la portada - "Pociones célebres del Renacimiento" Uff, qué denso ¿no?  
  
-Está entretenido - abrió el libro y pasó las hojas rápidamente. Un pedazo de pergamino cayó al suelo.  
  
-¿Y esto? - Severus lo reconoció.  
  
-¡No lo toques!  
  
-¿Es la carta de una admiradora? - lo desdobló y comenzó a leer. Severus no intentó quitárselo, por la palidez de su cara supo que ya no había nada que hacer. Ella respiró agitadamente y le miró, con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia - Eres… eres… - bufó de desesperación - Sabes que soy hija de muggles… y te atreves…   
  
-Lily… - alargó la mano hasta su brazo.  
  
-¡No me toques! - se levantó bruscamente - Cómo pudiste…  
  
-Por favor, Lily, te lo explicaré…  
  
-¡No hay nada que explicar! Lo nuestro se acabó ¡para siempre! - soltó la carta y se fue corriendo colina abajo hacia el castillo. Severus sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, el pecho le dolía y los ojos le ardían. Se echó a llorar apoyado en el árbol, golpeándolo con fuerza hasta hacerse herida sobre el hematoma que se había hecho esa misma mañana.  
  
A partir de ese día se volvió más sombrío de lo que había sido antes. Por la tarde recibió por medio de una lechuza el pasador que le había regalado a Lily en Navidad, con una nota en la que decía que no quería nada de un mortífago y que no se preocupara, que no le diría a nadie que lo era. Dejó que le impusieran la Marca Tenebrosa y se reunió con sus compañeros del colegio. Sintió un terrible dolor cuando supo que Lily se iba a casar con James Potter, no porque se casara, sino porque fuera con la persona que más odiaba en ese mundo. También cuando se enteró de que Voldemort deseaba verlos muertos pues serían los padres del único ser viviente que podría vencerle. Un día, en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore, tuvo que enfrentarse a Lily, que le arrancó la máscara de un golpe. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba tirado en el suelo, mirándola con expresión de desconcierto.   
  
-Lily… - estaba hermosísima, a pesar de estar cubierta de barro y sudor. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con sorpresa.  
  
-Severus… No esperaba enfrentarme contigo…   
  
-¡¡Vamos Lily, corre!! - Remus la cogió de un brazo - ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Severus extendió un brazo.  
  
-¡Lo siento! - gritó. Esa noche decidió que traicionaría a Voldemort para demostrarle a Lily que no era como pensaba.  
  
Convenció a Dumbledore de que podía ser de ayuda para la Orden del Fénix, podía filtrar información, llegarían hasta Voldemort y no sabría quién era el topo. Juró y perjuró que no revelaría a Voldemort ningún dato sobre ellos, tan sólo los que desearan revelar para despistarle. En una de las reuniones se enteró de que Lily estaba embarazada. El niño de la profecía que salvaría al mundo de Voldemort ya vivía. Juró lealtad a la Orden y cumplió con su cometido minuciosamente, hasta el día en que los Potter fueron descubiertos, a pesar del guardián secreto y el hechizo que sobre la casa había para ser inmarcable en un plano. Al parecer Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James, casi su hermano, había traicionado la confianza depositada en él y había indicado el lugar donde vivían los Potter a Voldemort. Severus sabía que el Señor Tenebroso tenía un infiltrado en la Orden, pero jamás sospechó de él, de hecho siempre que había visto a aquel tipejo, le había parecido mucho más pequeño que Sirius…   
  
Le dolió la pérdida como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón en vivo. Todo le daba igual, no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarle a Lily lo que había sucedido y le torturaba más que verla junto a Potter. Dumbledore le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en Hogwarts dada su experiencia con las Pociones. Por él supo que Harry, el pequeño niño de los Potter, se ocultaba en una casa muggle y también que le daría clases en Hogwarts. Cuando le vio entrar en el Gran Comedor para la ceremonia de selección, comprendió que, aunque le fuera a detestar por ser tan parecido a su padre, le tendría aprecio por ser el hijo de Lily y que tendría que protegerle costara lo que costase, con su vida incluso. No dejaría que nada le pasara a aquel chiquillo que poseía los ojos del su ser más amado. Jamás.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin.  
  
viernes, 15 de agosto de 2003  
  
Wenas! ¡¡Caray, cuánto tiempo sin escribir!! Uff. Me he cansao. No puede ser, hay que ser constante, currar un poquito cada día, no pasar diez días sin dar palo al agua y luego darse el atracón… Bueno, ¿qué os parece? A mí me ha gustado escribirlo, la verdad, me siento bien con este fic (cosa rara en mí…) Espero que también os guste. La idea la tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo (el fic lo empecé el 3 de julio…) pero no sabía cómo continuarla, así que lo dejé de lado durante un tiempo, hasta ahora, que por fin lo terminé. Muchas gracias por aguantar hasta aquí.  
  
Muchos besitos para todo el mundo.  
  
Ede  
  
PD: Pandora, estarás contenta ¡no hay slash! Por una vez no he metido slash, apúntalo en el calendario para no olvidarnos del "Día en que Edeiël publicó un fic no slash" Besos wapa. 


End file.
